


the bamf peter parker fic you’ve been looking for

by squishychiminie



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #SorryMay, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Parker, Dark Peter Parker, Explicit Language, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Redemption, High School, Hydra (Marvel), Minor Character Death, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter is Not Impressed, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is a genius, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, guy in the chair - Freeform, i watched a LOT of dexter before writing this, okay yeah peters a fucking dick sometimes, peter is lowkey a jerk at first, peter parker is a cinnamon roll but also he's equiped w/ knives so pls stand down, so he’s a little cynical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishychiminie/pseuds/squishychiminie
Summary: School was a nightmare for me growing up. My parents died in a private plane crash when i was only six years old. I’m convinced it was murder. After that, i was raised by my Uncle Ben and Aunt May. But, my uncle was shot and killed on the streets right in front of me in the middle of freshman year. A little bit after that, i became an assasian for S.H.I.E.L.D. and met a good bro named Nick Fury. (My name is Peter Parker, and my life, is pretty crazy-).***discontinued until further notice***Peter Parker is a [Genius Playboy Superhero] Orphan is the story that I’m writing rn, as I’ve lost motivation for this one. Pls support it instead 🙏
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 23
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

my name is peter parker. and i was bit by a radioactive spider at the age of 14. since then, i’ve been roaming queens in a red and blue spandex-onesie fighting bad guys. i’m a genius and a vigilante with direct connections to a powerful man called tony stark. i’ve saved the world once or twice, and i played video games with a god from another world. and i—

am bullied at school.

“yo! penis parker!”

_flash thompson. god i hate that guy._

i was greeted with a slam of my locker and a push to the back of my head. but this is kinda an everyday thing. _fucking_ flash thompson. he’s made it his own personal mission to make everyday of my high school life complete shit, but it’s easy to ignore him. i deal with guys much worse than him on a daily basis.

he has me by the collar of my shirt now, “hey, you got my history homework?” i’d say it hurt when he shoved me against the locker again, but i’d be lying. _weak-ass._ “come on penis! i can’t wait around all fuckin’ day!” he makes such an ugly face when he sneers.

i never fight back because to be honest i’m not the best at holding back my strength. wouldn’t wanna kill the poor guy. _i think_. it’s easier to hide in the shadows— it’d be pretty shitty if people started connecting nerdy peter parker to spider-man. although we’re so unalike, i doubt that’d ever happen. i find it kind of funny actually. all of Midtown High thinks i’m a pushover who can’t stand up for himself, and i’m positive half of them pity me for being a target, while the other half are just glad it’s not them. i know i could take this bastard easily, but i guess i’m also arrogant enough to think it’s not worth it. so instead, i bite my tongue to conceal my disgust, and push up my glasses to sell my act.

“y-yeah Flash, it’s in my bag. i’ll get it.” stupid stutter. people believe that?

there’s a circle crowding ready to see the daily beat down. it’s incredibly annoying, but i’d rather it be me than someone who _actually_ can’t take it (and doesn’t have accelerated healing like i do). he spits at my feet, “better be a fuckin’ A.” his face is too close to mine. his breath smells. god, id make such a good crack on that if i were on patrol.

i wasted no time on holding the paper out, and he snatched it with a greasy smirk and one less push to send me back against the lockers. but of course, i saw it coming, what with my enhanced reflexes. shame i couldn’t allow myself to dodge it. i’d love to see the look on his face.

just then the bell rang for first period, so i picked up my book bag, cleaned my glasses, and made my way to AP biology for first period.


	2. Chapter 2

“i am so fuckin’ done with this school.” Ned jumped a little as i forcefully dropped my lunch tray on the the table and took a seat across from him. must’ve been daydreaming about betty. 

he collected himself rather quickly, “why? what’s up? flash?”

“everything, man.” i whined a little while saying that but to my defense, i’m feeling particularly whiny today. 

“what happened?”

i took a quick glance down the table to make sure Michelle Jones four seats over wasn’t listening, and then lowered my voice, “first of all, i was up until at least four last night on patrol because criminals were fuckin’ busy for whatever reason, and then flash was a total dick as usual today, and i’m pretty sure i failed my chem test.” i paused for a minute and then, “plus, i think Tony wants me to come over this weekend but i know Harley is coming too and we don’t get along. it’s exhausting pretending we do for Tony. pretending at school is enough.” 

i feel kind of bad for complaining to Ned about my totally anything-but-mundane dilemmas but honestly it’s really stressful and the overwhelming need to vent was too much. and Ned always listens to me. he really is a great friend. 

“what’s so bad about Harley? and whatever man you probably scored top of the class in AP chemistry— you’re literally the only one who gets it.” another glance at MJ, but this time from ned, “although she’s a close second.”

huh. why don’t we get along? was it because our friendship was forced and expected? or because we’re both so stubborn we disagree with everything (despite being so alike we always want to agree)? We’ve only met twice, but in that amount of time we rarely spoke. That is, unless it was to correct a mistake in the other’s most recent tech project, or painful small talk to appease Tony. 

“i don’t know. i guess he’s not terrible, but still. I hardly know anything about him! He’s sketchy. i doubt we’d be good friends.” i ended the conversation by shoving food into my mouth and luckily Ned got the message (but, not without a ‘he’s sketchy? You wear spandex and swing around New York on synthetic webs at midnight,’ earning him a punch on the arm and a ‘it’s not spandex!’ from me). “so anyways, you and Betty, huh?” looking up at him through my eyelashes i could see a blush creeping onto his face. 

“shut up man! it’s not like that.” 

“oh, so you flirt with her because you don’t like her?” 

Ned noticeably sputters and the red on his face deepens,” wha- i- i do not flirt.”

“yeah, well, if you don’t then you better start, because we’re going to a party this weekend.” 

“a-a party? what? who’s?”

“Gwen’s. everyone’s going, and i don’t know about you, but i’m sick of people thinking we’re antisocial losers. i’ve been too stressed about spidey stuff and i want a night off. so, will you come?” i’m actually really nervous about going, but of course i’d never tell ned that. i also don’t care that the school thinks we’re weird, but i know ned likes betty and i know betty will be at that stupid party. i want to see him happy, he does so much for me. the least i can do is help him get close to his crush. 

ned’s definitely hesitant, but he replies with a, “yeah.. okay i guess. but if i get uncomfortable even for a second, i’m leaving.”

“deal.”

we continued on with our lunch with small talk and the occasional whispers about what i got up to last night while on patrol, until the bell rang signaling for us to hurry on to sixth period. 

my classes were always boring. i learned more with bruce and tony on the nights i spent at the compound, so learning at a high school level (when i already knew enough to graduate from at least a semester at a college level), was anything but a challenge. but like every constant in my life, flash was in my class, so at least he kept me annoyed enough to stay awake. 

by the time the end of the day rolled around, i was supposed to be making my way to the north gym for decathlon practice, though, whether i actually showed up or not was always the main debate for the team. MJ made sure to remind me we had an important meet on Friday earlier today, which was enough for me to take the hint id better come— Michelle can be scary, and i’d rather not be on the receiving end of her wrath. 

everyone seemed to be surprised when i made my entrance. of course, Ned was thrilled but also hesitant as he knew i’d rather be suiting up right now. i could see the did-something-happen? question he was silently asking me, but i only turned to MJ, and when he caught her subtle smirk of approval he seemed to have put the pieces together. Flash on the other hand, only complained. 

“oh, i thought you quit. shame.” 

See, Flash is only an alternate. Being at a STEM school, everyone here is pretty smart. The decathlon team is made up of the best of the best, and sadly, flash was almost just that. When i’m not around, he takes my place. Of course, a decathlon team would seem lame at any other school, but at Midtown, we took pride in it. Jocks are always at the top of the food-chain in every school, of course. But, here, this “sports” team was second-best. It’s probably where most people know me from. I wouldn’t say i was popular— quite the opposite really, but i was definitely well-known. 

ignoring flash’s comment, we quickly got to work.

—- after this point, everything I had written was deleted. all the notes and plans I had for this story were lost when I broke my phone, so I’m sorry but I’m really not motivated to rewrite it all :( although I might come back to this someday and improve the writing and actually follow through with the plot line if people want me to—-

ANYWAYS~ I’m writing something else. I don’t want to finish this because I knew exactly how I wanted it, and now anything I write won’t be enough compared to what I had before. So for now, I’m entertaining myself with a basic SI field trip trope hehe. I’ll post it soon, it’ll probably just be a couple of small chapters. Thanks for giving this fic a chance, read my other one when it’s up!!

**Author's Note:**

> SO here’s the thing. i have a whole plan for this story, but i’m really insecure about my writing. so, read this little prologue/chapter one type thing and tell me what you think >.< i have chapter two ready!! if a single person wants to read this, i’ll SEND it! lmk :’(


End file.
